Unlikely Situation
by piggypond13
Summary: The story of Mary Read told through her eyes. Murder, mutiny, pirates, prizes, love and everything else between.


**Hello Readers and welcome to the wonderful adventure that is Mary Read's life story. This story will be quite different than how her life is explained in the AC Black Flags and her character might be slightly altered as well. In the game we see her through the eyes of a third person, so we see her as she wants us to. This story is told through her eyes so it will be focused on the side of her that only she would know. Does that make sense? Also, even though this story has romance, the romance won't be taking away from the rough and tough ways of the pirates so don't worry. **

**Anyway, this chapter is more of a prologue than anything. It tells the story of Mary's Childhood and how she ended up as "James Kidd" and as a pirate. Her childhood story is much different than the one explained in the game, on the forums, and in the books about the real pirate Mary Read that she was based off chapter is probably a little confusing but it will all be explained later. I also haven't decided how I'm going to incorporate her as an assassin or if I'm going to do that at all yet as well, so hang in there. **

**so yeah, remember to leave a review with some constructive criticize or whatever. Thanks :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Ubisoft or Assassin's Creed**

* * *

><p>She killed him. I knew she hated him, and I knew I hated him, but at the same time I couldn't believe that she had actually gone and killed him. Her own son. She was always going on about how he was too much like his father and about how one of these days if he didn't shape up he was going to get it, but I never actually thought she would go through with it. As horrified as I was at the sight of his broken body bleeding out on the carpet, I knew there was nothing I could do. If I ran for the guards, she would kill me too without a second thought. There was absolutely nothing I could do, but help her hide the remains and play along with whatever game she was going to play to keep us alive.<p>

My mother's sanity had been in question ever since the day after I was born. The pressures of rumors and gossip about her illegitimate daughter ate away at her for years and I guess the day she killed my half brother, James Kidd, was the day she snapped. He was the only thing that was keeping us alive. Sure, he was still just a young boy six, but it was because of him and him alone that our little family had any kind of income to keep us alive. His father, captain Kidd, was a merchant sailor who was the sole bread winner for the family. Before I was born he was happily married to my mother, Lilly, and would send her and his only son (my deer half brother James) money twice a week so that they could make ends meet. That was all well and good except for the fact that my mother was messing about with the local blacksmith whenever he would go away on business. The captain never would have found out had it not been that when he returned from his first trip to the new world in Jamaica, my mother was about eight months pregnant with me. It couldn't have possibly been his since had been gone more than a year. This news broke him. He was livid with my mother and on several occasions threatened to kill her and her unborn "demon spawn."

Thankfully, he never went through with his threats, but from that point forward he started going away on longer trips and stopped sending money. When he would return home for the short periods of time that he did, he wanted nothing to do with myself and my mother and would take James to stay at an inn with him for however long he was home. Then, when he was ready to leave again he would drop James off back with us like my mother was nothing more than a Nanny to his child and not a mother. It wasn't until the captain came home one time to find that his son had nearly starved to death due to my mother's lack of finances that he started sending money again. He supplied just enough to take care of James and told my mother to ask her lover for the money to take care of her lover's child, but my mother instead used what little money that was sent to take care of James and used it to take care of all of us.

James was more of a demon spawn than I was. He was always spouting off things his father had told him about our mother and using them against her. He was only a small child, but small children are like monkeys. Monkey see, Monkey do. It got to the point where James even started referring to our mother as "Whore" as his father often did. He was spoiled too, always getting gifts in the mail from his dad. He thought he was better than myself and my mother. This arrogant attitude combined with my mother's growing insanity is what lead to his murder. A six year old child murdered by his own mother.

I didn't like my brother in the least, but I wouldn't have gone to the extremes that my mother had. Even at the ripe old age of five I knew my mother was wrong, and I also knew that when the captain found out there wouldn't be any more money, and there would probably be no more of us either. If my mother didn't kill me for being a witness, James's father would kill my mother and myself for his son's murder even though I was just an innocent child. He often saw me as my mother and treated me just the same as he treated her. Now that I'm older, I question whether what he claimed to have had with my mother before she had cheated was even love at all. Maybe she had messed about because she felt the need to look for love somewhere else.

Either way, my brother's remains were disposed of and I was forced to take his place. Fortunately we both looked enough like my mother in the face that with a quick hair cut for me and a change of clothes I became James Kidd. Our voices were even similar enough that the other villagers never noticed a difference except for the fact that "James" was a little less arrogant, a lot more shy and much more well behaved. Imagine that. As for me, I disappeared. My mother started telling people that Mary Read (I had kept my mother's maiden name since I wasn't the captain's child) had wandered out into the woods in the middle of the night. The guards and the villagers searched for me for three days before they gave up. Nothing was ever found of course and I was said to have been bewitched by a supposed witch from the next town over and killed. The woman accused of being a witch was later tried for my murder and found unfairly guilty. She burned, my mother cried fake tears and the local governor took all the credit for serving an innocent woman justice while the real murderer of James Kidd walked away Scott free with no consequences to be heard of and Marry Read, alive and well, took his place.

It was a year after James's murder in the month of December that the money stopped coming once again and a letter with an official navy seal was delivered to our door. Captain Kidd was dead. His merchant fleet had been attacked by pirates on its way back from Kingston. A passing naval convoy had spotted the skirmish and had tried to intervene, but by the time they had reached the merchants, most of them had been killed and "my" father had been among those declared dead. The pirates who had done the deed were captured and were to be tried and hung according to the king's laws in Port Royal and a small grievance was going to be paid by the British Empire to his family. It was also found in his will that everything he had had, he had left to me, his "son." My mother took full advantage of this and she lived rather comfortably up until my preteen years.

When I was 12, I decided that I had had enough of my mother's insanity. She had become increasingly more pushy and gold digging as I got older. Since I was a boy now, I could get a job and she could take the money I earned for herself. I also could start looking for a finance in a few years. She wanted me to marry a wealthy woman. Like that would ever work out. She told me on a daily basis that everything she wanted me to do was for my own good and would make me happy later in life. She told me that the world owed me and that it was time it started paying me. By this time, I was fed up and had come to the conclusion that she was a complete and utter loon. I began acting rebelliously which made her even more crazy and by 13 I had run away from home.

When I ran away, I continued to dress as a man. Life was simpler as a boy. Less rules, less regulations and less standards. I had more rights as a man, and more freedoms too. I ran off and joined some merchant sailors who were happy to take me in once they found out I was the "son of the best merchant sailor that ever lived." With them I learned to handle a sword and a pistol as well as how to properly sail in all kinds of weather, but after about two years at the mast I got bored. I was still a boy and they treated me as such. I was always the one to swab the decks and help hoist the main sails. I wasn't permitted to do any kind of business with the other merchants and most of the time I was told to keep quiet. I wasn't even allowed to sing very often. I learned quickly that life as a merchant sailor was just as restricting as life on land where I was subject to the king's direct rule. I wanted more freedom. So, I practiced every day with my weapons and waited for my chance.

That chance came the night of my fifteenth birthday. The other sailors had put me in charge of the watch so that they all could celebrate a particularly good barter that they had just made with the french. They all ended up drunk off their ass and so, I rebelled. They were all too drunk to fight, especially the captain who was by far the easiest to take out, and in a matter of hours, I had riled up a mutiny among the other more sober sailors and had taken the small schooner for myself. My first act of piracy and definitely not my last.

Over the next year my crew and I had made a name for ourselves among the other pirates, until the day I was overcame by my crew myself and stranded on what was though to be a deserted island. By chance I happened across a pirate named Thatch, better known as Black Beard, who had heard of me and took me under his wing. Together we founded the pirate nation known as Nassau on a secluded island in the Caribbean: The start of my very unlikely situation...


End file.
